1. Field of Invention
The bankruptcy of the Wall Street is the bankruptcy of American Value system. The lack of the innovative productivity causes the failure of the US. There is no grand innovative infrastructure and system planning. The Harvard University Business & Law school only taught the greedy CEOs and the MIT Science & Engineering schools could not make the leading innovations with the multi-disciplinary education. The US patent office still examines the patent applications piece-by-piece.
Green Technology is an integrated technology system. Green Technology supports the Green Society value structure and Green Society Safety. The grand green technology innovations need four four steps (1) Multi-disciplinary education in Ph.D. level study; (2) the isolate and independent study to strike new approach; (3) Comparing and challenging the existing technology approaches with new approach; (4) Complete and Prototype to prove to be the feasibility solution which is available technology.
The Green Technology has gone through these above four steps. Green Technology is to recycle both the resource and energy. For the resource, it is the “Less” concept. We minimize the wasted resource and find out the substitute way with new design. For the energy, all the residue energy should be recycled in the system instead of discharge and/or dissipation. Furthermore, to have the green safety society, the new and efficient way are adopted for the sensing and feedback.
As shown in FIG. 1, the 7-Less Microsystems is the core technologies of the green technology. The 7-Less Microsystems green technology is to use the re-cycle energy in the system to save the waste of energy to save the earth. The 7-Less Microsystems are constituted of the (1) Xtaless ClkGen, (2) Capless LDVR, (3) Indless SMPS, (4) Resless Current Sensor, (5) the Dioless TRNG, (6) Sawless RF, and (7) Breakless EV.
Even we list the 7Less Microsystems technology, there are other similar technologies. The clockless SMPS is the event drive state machine without clock. The event driven state machine is the self-timing state diagram. It doesn't needs the clock such as pulse width modulation PWM and the pulse frequency modulation PFM does. Therefore, the frequency is independent of current loading. The Brushless motor is very important for the electrical vehicle. Both the Breakless HEV and Brushless Motor are the noncontact frictionless electrical magnetic EM field technology. In the general terms, the EM field and EM energy recycling in the resonating system are the core technology of the Green Technology.
The Xtaless ClkGen is the crystal less clock generator. It is the clock generator has no crystal to be the reference clock. More precisely, the Xtaless ClkGen is the clock generator having no mechanical resonators to be the reference clock. It has only the electronic resonator. The mechanical resonator includes the MEM resonator and crystal. The electronic resonator is the LC resonator. The mechanical resonator has the fatigue problem of the material. The MEM resonator is mechanical resonator having the aging problem.
The Xtaless ClkGen has the unique application of the tire safety. The MEM resonator and the crystal resonator cannot apply in the tire safety requirement. The Xtaless ClkGen serves as the local oscillator to make the wireless communication between the tire and control panel.
The Capless LDVR is the Low Drop Voltage Regulator having no on-board capacitor. The capacitor is small and can be integrated on-chip The Indless SMPS is the Inductor less Switch Mode Power Supply. The inductor is much less that it can be integrated into the package. The Resless Current Sensor is the current sensor for the switch mode power supply SMPS which has no resistor to sense the current. It uses the inductor of the SMPS to measure the current flowing through the inductor. Furthermore, the Green Technology SMPS adopts the clockless event-driven state machine. The state machine is self-adaptive to operate at the optimum condition. The power efficiency will be constant over all the different current loading conditions.
The Dioless TRNG is the True Random Number Generator having no Avalanche diode to generate the true random number. The Sawless RF is the RF circuit has no external on-board Saw filter.
For the transportation, the most important green technology is the momentum energy of vehicle and the electric energy in battery can be recycled. Due to the vehicle not having energy conversion mechanism, the vehicle has poor energy efficiency. The Brakeless EV is the Electric Vehicle having no energy loss in the brake to stop process. All the vehicle momentum energy is recycled to be the battery charge storage. The dynamic balanced battery is the essential technology for the high power efficiency and high density and high capacity battery. The dynamic balanced battery makes the vehicle momentum energy is easily and efficient conversion to the battery energy through the brakeless HEV breaking system.
For the portable media, the green technology is essential to extend the battery life. The power amplifier consumes 75% of the energy of the wireless portal media. The power amplifier is actually an LC resonator. The power amplifier having low efficiency is due to the RF energy not recycling in the LC resonator.
The high efficient power amplifier has another important application for the plasma light. The high efficient power amplifier has the power efficiency being independent of the load that the plasma light can be dimmer. The dimmer plasma light can be used in home to save the electrical energy of home.
To convert the energy from one form to another form, from one level to another lever, all the conversion needs to be power efficient. The residue energy needs to be recycling in the system for the next cycle of energy conversion instead of dissipation and waste. All the system operation needs to be inspected in details.
The on-chip LC resonator is one example. LC resonator is the energy recycling in the electronic system. Before, the LC resonator is free running without any control. The Q of the LC resonator is less than the ¼ of the Q of the on-chip inductor. In other words, the on-chip LC resonator has Q<4. However, this rule is only applied to the passive filter. For the active resonator, the Q for the active resonator should be infinitive. The LC having no active components is referred as the filter. The LC having the active components is referred as the resonator. For the resonator, the Q is infinity. However, before, there is no circuit proving it. Just like the Einstein's Relativity, if there is no experiment to prove it, nobody admits it. Now, with the Green Technology, we makes the innovation in circuit to have the Q>100,000. We prove the active LC resonator having the Q to be infinity. It is referred Gain-Boost-Q resonator technology. The green technology Gain-Boost-Q GBQ resonator technology is a platform which can apply to crystal resonator, too.
Furthermore, we apply this GBQ technology to versatile applications. For the wireless communication, the Sawless LNA is the most important GBQ application. With the high-Q local oscillator made of the Gain-Boost-Q LC, we can accurately mix-down and mix-up to make the modulation of the RF signals to perform the analog signal process. The direct conversion and direct modulation technologies becomes the most important Green Technology.
For the fiber optics and Ethernet, the high-Q GBQ LC ring oscillator can work as multi-phase clock generator to serve as more than 80 Gb/s clock data recovery CDR. the Gain-Boost-Q high-Q makes the phase relation being exact that the CDR doesn't need the blindly random multiple samples to recover the data with the interpolation of multi-phase clock signal. It saves a lot of unnecessary complexity of the circuit design and reduces the bit error rate BER a lot.
Having the diodeless true random number generator TRNG to replace the pseudo random number generator PRNG, the fractional PLL FPLL is spurfree PLL.
The scattering of the RF and optical signal makes the transmitted signal blurred. The green technology polarized antenna and the polarized camera can filter out the scattering signal. The wide dynamic range polarized color pixel design is the best surveillance camera.
Before the surveillance camera uses the wide dynamic range to adapt the contrast of the light intensity. However, there is the scattering light that the surveillance camera fails to detect. To filter out the scattering light, the polarized Camerachip is developed. Furthermore, we make the innovation of the polarized camera chip to have the best commercial chip.
All the green technology of the high efficient wireless communication, polarized camera, etc can be integrated to be the green safety system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Green Technology is still a dream. So far, the Green Technology is not clearly defined yet. The US and the world even fail to recognize and formalize the problems of Green Technology. The US education system only produces the greedy CEOs causing the economic bankruptcy of Wall Street to induce the world disasters. How can the greedy CEOs to recognize the Green Technology? So far, the green technology is only confined to the solar energy and the other substitute energy. In other words, the people still fails to recognize the problem technology of the Green Technology. It is just the substitute energy. It is not green technology. There is no system concept and multi-discipline of the green technology. All the technology is divided to piece by piece. There is no integrated view for all the green technology. Green Technology is not to look for new substitute energy. Before, to most people, the green technology is only to look for the new substitute energy.
In the reality, each cell of the HEV battery has the different charge capacity. There is no dynamic balanced battery that the hybrid electrical vehicle HEV is not power efficient. The static balanced battery can be fully charged. However, the available amount of the charge is still the same as the minimum charge of battery.
Before, all the system design is the board design. It is bulky and consuming a lot of power. The system-on-chip is only to have the glue logic to shrink to be one chip. The mixed-signal design is to have the analog circuit to shrink to the single chip, too. However, the crystal of the clock generator, the inductor of the SMPS, the capacitor of the LDVR, the avalanche diode of the TRNG, the saw filter for the RF, etc still cannot be integrated into the single chip.
The other integrated circuit only considers the variations of the process, voltage, temperature PVT. For the clock integrated circuit, it needs to consider process, voltage, temperature, noise, aging, humidity PVTNAH. The humidity problem causes the clock chip to use the ceramic package instead of the plastic package. The clock chip using the cheap plastic package has the 15% frequency variance between the humidity variance of Florida and Las Vegas. Both the competitors of the Silicon Lab and Mobius Microsystems cannot solve the Moisture Sensitivity Level MSL problems that they have to use the high cost ceramic package. The clockchip is cheap that it has to use the non-hermetic plastic packaging. The ceramic package costs too much for the clockchip that it makes the GBQ-LC Xtaless Clockchip cannot compete with the Xtal Clockchip. Furthermore, the Xtalless clockchip can be the IP to integrate with the other IPs in a system on chip SOC. The vender doesn't want to use the high cost ceramic package due to the Xtalless clockchip IP.
Since there is no Gain-Boost-Q high Q LC oscillator, for the Sawless Radiochip, they use MEM or digital filter to substitute for the SAW filter. Both of them are not realistic implementations. The digital filter is bulky design and doesn't have such high speed to handle the RF front signal.
There is no Gain-Boost-Q high Q LC oscillator that there is no Xtaless clockgen. There is no xtaless clockgen; there is no tire safety.
There is no Gain-Boost-Q high Q LC oscillator that there is no high-Q VCO. There is no high-Q VCO, and then there is no spurfree and jitterless PLL. There is no spurfree PLL, and then there is no high Q local oscillator. There is no high Q local oscillator; a lot of bandwidth is wasted. There is no jitterless PLL, for the high-speed clock data recovery CDR has the difficulty to sample the data at the correct time. It puts the bottleneck for the fiber optics communication.
There is no high Q LC resonator that the Sawless LNA has the poor performance. The saw filter for the radio chip is the big cost. It is due to the on-chip filter doesn't have the good quality. Without the high Q gain-boost-Q GBQ LC resonator, the radiochip has to use the on-board saw filter. It increases the form factor of the board. It increases the cost of the system and board.
Before, there is no true random number generator TRNG that there is spur in the FPLL and the local oscillator. It wastes the bandwidth.
The power amplifier and the power management have the similar circuit. The power amplifier is in the high frequency RF field. The power management is in the low frequency power field. There are the switching loss problems in power management. Therefore, the power management operates at the low frequency. For the low frequency, the power management has the power efficiency to be more than 90%. The power amplifier has the power efficiency to be less than 12%. There is so much difference in power efficiency. However, the RF people take it for granted. There is no cross discussion between the PA of RF design and PMU of the power design to find out what is wrong. No one use the PMU discipline to improve the power efficiency of the PA.
There is no power efficient power amplifier, and then there is no dimmer plasma light. There is no dimmer plasma light, and then there is no home plasma light. The plasma light has the light efficiency more than 90%. The conventional light bulb has the light efficiency 10%. Therefore, a lot of energy is wasted.
Furthermore, there is no power efficient power amplifier; the fourth generation cellular phone cannot be marketed. The large battery charges 2 hours and uses only e hours. So, the fourth generation cellular phone and wireless OFDM system still in holding.
Furthermore, the SMPS design all uses the clock-driven design. The implicit assumption of the pulse width modulation PWM and pulse frequency modulation PFM is clock driven. The PWM is to have the clock frequency to be fixed and the pulse width varying. On the contrary, the PFM is to have the clock frequency varying and the switch-on time fixed to be constant. Both of PWM and PFM are clock driven. For the clock driven, there is one resonating frequency. As the loading current varies, the optimum operating resonant frequency should vary, too. However, the clock driven SMPS has the frequency to be fixed. Therefore, the power efficiency of the clock-driven SMPS will reduce as the current load varies.
There is no polarized color camera chip. It fails to have the best surveillance camera. Before the surveillance camera uses only the wide dynamic range pixel. There is no polarized color wide dynamic range pixel design for the surveillance camera. It fails to detect the disaster scene in the smoky fire environment.